1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a children's clock including a dial face area containing exchangeable pictorial or design elements.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A children's clock of the species under consideration herein has become known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open patent application No. 23 52 021. In that particular instance, exchangeable symbols are provided as the hour markings of the time display; whereby these exchangeable symbols are provided on the outer surfaces of cubes so as to in correlations with the stage of development of the child, to be able to represent initially certain points in time in an index mode and, later on, also in the form of numerals.